Fire LEO-03 Styx
Fire LEO-03 "Styx" is Rob's ship from Thunder Force III. It was created as a craft small enough to avoid detection by Cerberus, but equipped with the firepower of a large starfighter. It was deployed on a mission to destroy the five cloaking devices installed by the ORN Empire in five different planets, infiltrate the Empire's headquarters, and destroy its emperor, the bio-computer "''Khaos''". History ''Thunder Force IV'' Styx is seen again in Thunder Force IV. During the Volbados pursuit in stage 5, a squadron of Styx is sent to support Fire LEO-04 Rynex, two of which help circumnavigate the cruiser while another six assist in the battle against the ORN Faust. However, they're no match for ORN Faust, which destroys all of the Styx squadron, except for three ships which appear later to send the new Thunder Sword and new Claws and install it on Rynex. ''Thunder Force AC 2'' Styx is the player 2 ship, while the player 1 ship is the Thunder Force Hydra-Supersonic Battle Sub. The setting takes place 6 years before Virtual Galaga and 21 years after Thunder Force III/AC/Thunder Spirits (Although this game is a remake of these Thunder Force games). After the events of the episode "The Very Vegimal Christmas", the Octonauts had their Christmas Party in the Octopod after they were rescued by Tunip from a Snot Blob. But when they thought the blob was gone for good, it's not over yet. The blob was released from the ORN Empire, who wanted to take revenge. Knowing this, the Octonauts swim out to investigate, but they got trapped again in the Snot Blob but this time with the Vegimals! Who can rescue them now?! When all hope had seemed lost, the Thunder Force Hydra-Supersonic Battle Sub and the Fire LEO-03 Styx; the small spacecraft, yet equipped with the firepower of a large starfighter were deployed on a mission to destroy the five evil mechs of the Snot Blob, infiltrate the enemy's headquarters, and destroy the marine mucus sea snot itself. Styx Rev.2 Styx Rev.2 is to be an identical copy of the original Fire LEO-03 "Styx", and the second "Mass Production" version of the Fire LEO-03 it was the second ship in the game to feature an RVR-like blue and white colorscheme with a green cockpit, which like the Fire LEO-05P Syrinx will makes us think again on an Earth Side-Galaxy Federation collaboration on its development. It's total crew is unknown, but it was highly probable that the ship was double seated like the original Styx. Although the ship was cancelled along with the game, the concept of a mass produced variant was re-taken and used on the Fire LEO-04C "Rynex-R" in Thunder Force VI. Styx Rev.2 design was retaken from the proposed design from the cancelled Dreamcast version of Thunder Force VI. It was used in Systarian Navy 2. Weapons : Twin Shot - A twin stream of rapid firing energy shots are unleashed directly in front of the fighter. This is one of the initial weapons and cannot be lost upon death. : Back Shot - A single stream of rapid firing energy shots are unleashed in front and back of the fighter. This is one of the initial weapons and cannot be lost upon death. Laser Weapons : Sever - A drastic upgrade to the Twin Shot, this shoots up to four medium size and length lasers of high power. Sever can decimate enemies in seconds. : Lancer - An upgrade to the Back Shot that shoots larger shots behind the fighter. : Wave - This weapon shoots a rapid fire wave that splits into smaller waves if it hits a target. With skill, one can hit multiple targets using the split waves. Missile Weapons : Fire - This weapon shoots fast missiles up and down that travel along the terrain. However, the Styx can only use a single stream of shots, so offense is greatly reduced. If equipped with the CLAWs, they will shoot close-ranged waves in front and behind, greatly enhancing firepower. : Hunter - This weapon homes in on any enemy with high-speed energy spheres. The weapon is weaker but this is offset by its high rate of fire, being very accurate, and is able to go through terrain. Optinals : CLAW - These are satellite pods that orbit around the Styx. They enhance firepower, usually doubling the shots, and also acts as a makeshift shield, blocking weaker enemy shots. : Shield - Covers around Styx and protect it from enemies. The shield is destroyed by getting alot of damage. Category:Fire LEO Category:Fighters Category:Systarian Navy Category:Galaxy Federation